


You tell me everything!

by snowstar



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey is in denail, M/M, Mike´s POV, commitment issues, love beneath the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to analyse the character of the relationship between Harvey and Mike and catching the slashy overtones. Written from Mike´s point of view. It´s like a letter from Mike to Harvey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You tell me everything!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago (actually it was the very first “fic” I wrote about Harvey and Mike). It doesn´t follow strictly the array of the single episodes and doesn´t include anything which happened after Mike and Harvey got back together in Season 3 (so Mike isn´t with Rachel here).

                                                                                           **You tell me EVERYTHING!**

You hired me while knowing I didn´t even have a title but bad company. You behave overprotective towards me, you fight for me, you put yourself in jeopardy on my behalf, handling drug dealers Trevor dragged into my life. You said you don´t give a damn about other people. You like to believe it.

You are telling your managing partner you are not staying without me when she forces you to throw me out, while you send the woman who loves you to another country, away from you.

You emotionally bond with me just like one would do with a partner but without being in charge of a real relationship. Because I am supposed to mean no threat, but at the same time able to represent something you want to have in this lonely existence of yours. You know you can have me, can have this without putting yourself in danger. You _so_ fear this special kind of danger…

You pick up women like a taxi driver picks up his passengers. Every day. Nice talking. No emotions. Gone after playtime is over. You like to satisfy the needs of your body that way. But you satisfy your soul with me.

You call me “good boy” and “rookie” and “puppy”. You tell me to ”Just nod and look pretty”. And then I tease and challenge _you_ and you smile at me and the smile reaches your eyes.

When I pass by our eyes always meet through the glass walls of your office and your gaze follows me a fraction of a second longer than it should before returning to the paperwork. And when we are walking side by side I can wait for your hand to touch me. It always touches me. Innocently. Casually. Masked to reassure, calm or stop me in my tracks.

Then, sometimes, when you even treat me like your property, when you bet me or hand me over to Louis for punishment I recognize your touch on me too. You never just let me follow you a step behind or aside. You pull me close and your hand is firm on my arm when you drag me to his office. When you finally push me through his door your hand has wandered to my back and by this time your whole body is vibrating. You think I don´t recognize it. You think you just show who is the boss by behaving this way.

You think you are save. You are in control. Nothing will happen. Nothing is supposed to happen. Even if you could acknowledge the physical desire for me in yourself you would not act upon it. Not because you couldn´t handle the fact that I´m a man. You couldn´t handle the prospect of an entire bond.

So you like to keep me on the edge, dragging me closer to your soul with each revelation, with each memory you share with me while calming the most urgent need for physical closeness through touching me when it´s appropriate so I won´t get suspicious.

You know that I am just as lonely in this life as you are, with Trevor and Jenny and my grandmother gone. Somehow you managed to put yourself in the center of my life. I broke up with the woman I cared for, because you told me it´ll be better for me. As I was forced to betray you and you turned away from me - disappointment, anger and hurt written all over your face - nothing counted except getting back to you. No new and own office, no title, no prospects of a career, of a life I never even could have dreamt about before, while running from the cops with a suitcase full of drugs. I barely could endure our situation then, and only Louis kept me from handing my letter of resignation over to Jessica.

While we were fighting I told you that Jessica had threatened me and you screamed at me. I can remember the words you said.

 _“You come to me. You tell me. You tell me everything!”_   You were referring to loyalty. I overstepped this line by far.

I said “I love you, Harvey” and it was just a stupid little joke, giving a stupid peace of fruit a stupid voice. Except I didn´t feel stupid then.

_\- “You tell me EVERYTHING!” -_

 How else was I supposed to tell you **this**?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SilentScreamer who beta-ed this!!!


End file.
